MPC! 11
No sleeping! The whole town’s nightmare? (いいえ睡眠ません！ 町全体の悪夢？''Īe suiminmasen! Machi zentai no akumu?'') is the 11th episode of Mighty Precure!. Summary In a dark and tempestuous scenario, Daisuke runs through the forest, trying to transform, and calling for his friends. A huge silhouette follow his tracks, smashing eveything around. Daisuke succedds in transforming, but is unable to say his catchphrase as he see the creature's shadow covering him. As it dives down at him, he wakes up, breathing hard, but moving carefully to not wake up Kosuke. The next day, Daisuke rubs his tired eyes and as he meet Maeko, he notices she's as tired as him. They're both shocked about having the same nightmare with the mysterious creature, and look at eveyone around, seeing some people stumbling on each other, certainly from lack of sleeping. At class, the teacher struggles to stay awake and ends up messing up the book lecture, which makes part of the class laugh. She apologizes and admits she haven't slept well last night, although denying the possibility of a nightmare, which of course Daisuke and Maeko don't buy. In the Precure Club, they ponder over that coincidence and if that creature from the dreams is a Crashju. Maeko then ponders how things will be when the history test comes in some days; without any disposition or studying, nobody would succeed. Back at the Kita home, Wan-chan admits he slept like a rock without any nightmares, and so did Miyu. Kosuke explains how everyone from his class couldn't even concentrate on baseball practice, and Daisuke starts freaking out. In her way home, Maeko meets Tamiko and points out how she's scared of the nightmare she had. Tamiko then suggests practicing lucid dreaming, pointing that as a reason why she wasn't affected by this "weird phenomenon". As Maeko leaves, it's shown it's actually a lie, since Nisshoku herself was the cause of the creature, creating it with her necklace's power. By that night, Daisuke falls asleep while trying to study, and gets a visit of the creature. As he tries escaping from it, his Shiewel appears on his hand, and he remembers the nightmare's progression. Stopping and turning to face the creature, he proclaims he won't be defeated again, and transform as he jumps against it. The creature however engulfs him in its black slhouette, but Daisuke's hand is grabbed by Mr. X, and as he's pulled out, he's told to wake up. As he wakes up, thanks to his ringtone, Maeko tells him to come out right now. The streets are deserted, and there isn't even a single soul at school, according to Maeko. Miyu then points out Kosuke isn't waking up, and seems frightened in his sleep. Daisuke fears for his brother, and tell about Mr. X saving him on his dream. Maeko then ponders about X being a lucid dreamer himself, and asks Daisuke to go to sleep quickly, and she would try finding the rest of the team. As soon as he's asleep, everything around is white. As he calls for Kosuke and run through the disappearing white space, someone gets close, startling him. Seeing it's Mr. X, he asks how he entered his dream. Showing his Shiewel, Mr. X explain he practiced for a long time his lucid dreaming, and that the Shiewels' energy allowed him to connect with the other Cures in their dreams. He then explains about Nisshoku and how that creature isn't actually a Crashju, but can be defeated. As they hear Kosuke's screams, Mr. X tells Daisuke to use his Shiewel to find him, and remember that in dreams, they can change reality. As Daisuke dives into a shield-like portal, he sees Kosuke wrapped in the creature's silhouette and then headbutts it, freeing his brother. He then tells quickly about that whole thing being a dream and that they should use that in their favor, since their dreams are connected now. As they transform and fight back, the creature tries trapping them again in its black formation, and Daisuke can hear through it millions of voices, possibly from their classmates and the city's people. Toshiro then punch the creature's "head" off, and dark flames becoming light emerge from it. Yukio points out they got there thanks to Mr. X andf wonders where exactly is him. As Nisshoku reveals herself, and finds it curious how they aren't afraid anymore, to which Daisuke replies that he is afraid, but he won't give up because not only them, but everyone in the city will sleep forever if it's not stopped. Maeko then dives down in a very cool Precure suit, calling herself "Cure Lucia". She then shows the purple Shiewel and that they should defeat this creature now before anything is asked. Nisshoku then attacks her and Maeko defends herself, proclaiming she won't let her hurt her friends or anyone else again, in dream world or in the real world. After splitting the silhouette's pieces and freeing the dark flames, Maeko succesfully defeats Nisshoku with her special attack, Glowing Aurora Therapy, while the boys perform Themis Justice Shield, destroying its creature. As the nightmare scenarion mdissipates and Nisshoku leaves, Kosuke smiles and wakes up, Daisuke wakes up by his side and is very happy to see him okay. As everyone else wakes up, Mr. X rubs his eyes before puttring his helmet on again and is glad to see things going back to normal, but wonders aout Nisshoku looking so familiar to him. With class suspended for the day, Daisuke meets the rest of the team for a new plan: a super intensive study before the test. Kosuke asks if Maeko's jealous about Daisuke becoming a Precure, and she denies it, pointing out she just wanted to know how it felt like to command reality in the dream world, and blushes as Daisuke points out she looked cute as a Precure. Precure references * Daisuke and Maeko profess Cure Black (Futari wa Precure/FwPC Max Heart)'s catchphrase "Arienai!" (Unbelievable!) after noticing they had the same nightmare. * Daisuke has a Pafu (Go! Princess Precure) knickknack on his desk. * Maeko's Precure form in the dream world resembles Cure Heart (Doki Doki! Precure) and has Cure Sword's color. Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Mighty Precure!